Guess Who
by SesshiesPersonalPriestess
Summary: Sequal to the comparison game. If you did not read it, please read first.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank everyone for revewing the Comparison Game your encouraging words inspired me to write this semi-short sequal. I tried to make into a one shot but it is going to be a two or three shot so enjoy.**

For three days he didn't speak to me. He wouldn't even look me or offer to carry me. In his mind he was probably picturing me and Sesshomaru embracing and laughing behind his back. I can't blame him. It was what I kept imagining every time he ran to Kikyo.

I was just so tired of fighting with him and causing the rest of our pack un-necessary tension that by the fourth day, I was going to apologize until Naraku came.

His attack was fast injuring all of us immediately. If it wasn't for the many people following that disgusting pig that night to end his miserable life, our lives would have also been ended that same night.

Many were hurt; Sango had two broken ribs and was cradling a slowly dying Miroku in her arms. Koga was bleeding from the wound in his legs were the jewel was ripped out of his body by Naraku's revolting tentacles but other than that he would survive. Sesshomaru looked pristine as ever. Not a smidge of dirt or a drop of blood. And Kikyo was dead, while a bloody Inuyasha was kneeled over her body crying.

And I…well I was alone covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises.

I stood alone while my friends were hurt and wounded around me. My soul cried at the scene and my heart ached with the knowledge that I could not stay here. The feudal era had become a drug that I had become very addicted. Inuyasha was my dealer and drug of choice.

I would always keep returning to them both and left with the feeling of wanting more. Now, I had to give up that drug cold turkey. I could never be first in Inuyasha's life anyways. I could never be Kikyo. So maybe it was for the best.

I felt the pulse of the tama in my hand a constant reminder that I still had a duty to fulfill. And no matter how badly I wanted to end up on this side of the well when that duty was done, the bottom line was I did not belong here no matter how much I wanted to stay.

I just did not belong here.

Tears that were flowing freely from my eyes now blurred my vision as I peered down at the now complete jewel. I knew the wish that had to be made but first I pulled a small letter out of my bra. I couldn't risk it getting damage in my bag so I kept it close to my heart. Where memories of my friends will continue to reside, even after I am gone from this time and where my love for a golden eye hanyou will always continue to haunt me.

Damaging me for all other.

I did not write the letter to them but to Shippo, the small Kitsune who was like a son and younger brother rolled into one incredible cute stuff doll. I knew once the time came for me to leave this era, I would be unable to say good-bye, so I wrote Shippo a letter to read once I was gone.

So without looking into his water green eyes, I handed him the letter. All the while closing my eyes and bringing the jewel to my lips to whisper my wish.

The wind seemed to pick up around me as the jewel burned bright white with my wish. Then it crumpled into dust within the palm of my hand. The torrential winds spraying the dust around me like a tornado and fading my friends battered forms from my sight. I thought I heard my name yelled in the distanced but the howl of the wind around me was to loud to be sure.

I hated how things were ending but maybe it was for the best. I get to start fresh now and decide who I really am. For too long, I wore the labels that others have given to me. Shard detector, reincarnation, miko from the future, but not one of those labels was placed there by me.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I finally open my eyes and realize that I know longer stood in a bloody battle field. I was standing in the middle of my family shrine but it no longer felt like home. I had spent so much time in the feudal era concerned about Inuyasha and my friends that had become a stranger to my own time… to my own family.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. It was now my time to place me first, to place my family first. I will not look back or regret my choices….right now in this moment I was free of burdens that I had never wanted but accepted without argument.

Just when I felt ready to exhale all of my past grief, I heard my name spoken by the one person I never thought I would see again. His voice was soft and deeper then I remembered it to be. His aura tickles my senses and I felt myself pulled back into the addiction I thought I could quit since I would never be around it again.

I slowly yet reluctantly opened my eyes to a beautiful and breathlessly painful site. He was standing there a bit taller than when I saw him few seconds ago and still as beautiful as the day I pulled him from the God Tree.

Gone was his boyish good look, instead before me stood a man who looked like he was no older the 25. Dressed in fitted black jeans and a red cotton t-shirt that accentuated his muscular figure.

His silver hair was now braided down his back and pulled over his shoulder right shoulder and a blue stripe adorned his cheeks and arms. His cute ears were still on the top of his head and his amber colored eyes look… they looked full with some emotion that I did not want to think about because by his side was the most stunning brunette… a brunette that should not have lived this long… a brunette that should have died centuries ago… Sango.

The sister I never had but always wanted. Standing there, still looking the same as she did when I left her…seconds ago and even more beautiful… if that was possible. Wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse and her hands were intertwined with his.

The man I cried for, the man I messed up my future for, the man I wanted so bad I made myself sick for. My dealer…My addiction.

"Kagome", this time my name was spoken by her, my sister in spirit, my enemy, his mate. That was the only possible way she could have lived this long. Suddenly it was too much to bear as I took a step back. I slammed my hands over my ears trying to keep their voices out of my head. I closed my eyes trying to keep their concerned treacherous eyes and hands from my sight.

"I can't do this, I can't do this" was a mantra that I not only sang in my head repeatedly but out loud. They took a step toward me but I slammed a barrier around me so fast it shook the shrine grounds.

"Kagome please let us in. Let us clean you up", Inuyasha said as he stepped before my barrier. Trying to pacify me with words but his actions had put into motion a withdrawal so bad that if he spoke one more word to me I was going to snap.

"You need to go, you need to leave. I can't do this I can't play this game I need a time out", I said, my hand itching to touch him, his marks, his ears, but he was no longer mine.

He never was.

Then a deeper more commanding voice was heard. Slowly opening my water eyes, I noticed Sesshomaru and Shippo for the first time. Dressed in a dark blue business suit, Sesshomaru had his clawed arms embracing Sango as she cried into his chest and Shippo stood off to the side observing.

"Let us go Inuyasha. Our presence only seems to distresses the miko more", Sesshomaru stated authoritatively yet softly as his eyes held mine. Silently willing me to do as Inuyasha asked but not pushing… never pushing. Never breaking eye contact with me he gently released his embraced on Sango to place a hand on Inuyasha still form.

"We waited this long, we can wait a little longer", Sesshomaru one again spoke but the softness in his voice contradicted the worried look I kept seeing in his eyes.

"He is right Inuyasha", Sango choked out between hiccupped cries. "We waited this long, let's give her time to adjust. Years have passed for us but seconds for her. Let us go". Once again she choked out but this time she stepped in between the two Inu demons and loving rubbing their head and back lack a master would do their dogs.

They both stood beside her, both a pillar of strength and entwined their hands with each of hers. Silently giving each other their strength and affection… and then they were gone.

The silent scream that I had been slowly building and holding since Inuyasha said my name came forth and my barrier popped like a floating bubble. I felt cold and numb not just on the outside but on the inside and like a faucet my tears stopped.

He was with her now. They were a happy little family and my resolve to put me first had never felt stronger. Time. They had their time and now it was mine.

Brown loafers filled my view from the floor as a clawed tanned hand was offered to me. "Are you going to be okay"? The soft semi- masculine voice asked. I looked up into Shippo's sparkling green eyes.

"Yes", I said softly. Already formulating plans for my future in my mind. I placed my hands into Shippo's larger one and genuinely smiled for the first time since being back into my time.

"I think I am going to be okay", as I wrapped my arms around him for more support.

"Great! Let me tell you how wealthy you are. The advice you left me made us very wealthy individuals", Shippo affectionately stated as he guided me into the house to plan my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace & Protection **

_My Dearest Shippo: _

_If you are reading this letter to everyone then the worst has happened. I am either dead or the jewel sent me back to my time…please let it be the later of the two options. Because if I was sent home, I can pretend you are going to find me in the future and I will not have to pretend like this was all a dream. I had a feeling I would not be allowed to stay in your time. Just know that I really, really, really wanted too. _

_Shippo you have been the best adopted son/brother a girl could ever ask for. If you stay close to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, and yes even Miroku you will grow up to be very wise, powerful and handsome demon around. _

_Tell Sango that I will miss her companionship the most. I never had a sister and she was the closest I would ever come to having one. Whoever Sango decides to marry will be lucky to have such a beautiful, strong, graceful, and passionate women, I am just sorry I am not there to make sure he is worthy of her. Tell Kirara to take a well deserve vacation and I hope that she has several litters of kittens._

_Tell Miroku to keep his hands to himself pervert! Tell him that I will miss our debates and his wisdom. He is smarter than most men in my time and will one day make an excellent father if he is not one already. I will not be surprised if some village women's father comes looking for him to take care of his responsibilities. _

_Tell Kaede that I will remember everything she has ever taught me. She was my first friend in a strange new world and I will forever carry her love and guidance close to my heart. _

_Tell Sesshomaru thank you for helping us defeat Naraku. I just know we killed that bastard or otherwise I would not be back in my time. I hope I am in my time and not dead in a ditch some were but any ways I digress. Tell him it is better to embrace and acknowledge his family then trying to eliminate them; he will only be stronger for it. _

_Tell Koga that I am not his women and he might as well give in and mate Ayame but I have always appreciated his friendship and loyalty. _

_Tell Inuyasha that I am sorry. Sorry that I broke my promise to stay by his side, sorry for not being able to be what he needed me to be. Sorry about our argument and by the way it was a lie. Not that it matters now. Tell him that I do not regret one moment we spent together and I only ever wanted him to be happy. He is not worthless or dirty and I am better for knowing him. _

_Now Shippo, the next thing I am going to tell you is real important and could change my future. Demons are myth in my time or that is what humans in my time think anyways. But I know of a powerful Fox demon who can, if he practices, find away to create a ring, necklace, something to make sure demons look like humans so they would not fade from existence. I have started several incantations and had several ideas on how this can happen. I have been writing them down in a notebook that I have hidden in the floor board of Kaede hut. _

_Maybe Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Mirkou can find away to make it work. Inuyasha has been to my time and can tell you anything you need to know. I also included some important dates to remember and some stalks and bonds to buy…If you are going to live to see me again you might as well be wealthy. Think of it as my way of taken care of you when I cannot physically be there. Just don't mess up my future too much. _

_Remember that I love you…I love all of you._

_Kagome _

Shippo stared out of the plane window, recalling every single line of the letter Kagome had given him what seems like a lifetime ago. The letter itself no longer existed. Over the years it had develop creases from where he had folded the letter to store in his breast pocket and tore gradually from constant rereading and inhaling her fading scent. Even after it tore, he kept it until time wore away the words and aged the paper yellow.

Her words inspired him. Shippo wanted so badly to see her again that he begged Sesshomaru to help him find a Kitsune master to train me. Over time, with the help of the Inu-gang, Shippo became the best Fox demon around.

Trained to fight by Sesshomaru.

Educated by Miroku.

Learned patience from Sango and loyalty from Inuyasha…

All for Kagome…

The women who loved and gave unconditionally and never asked for anything in return. She believed in him and gave him the tools to make it back to her.

Although, her reaction to seeing them alive and well in her time was not what he had expected. She looked so tired and sad that Shippo was convinced for sure that seeing them again, especially Sango, would make her extremely happy but the look on her face as Sango stood between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed only to break her not heal her.

Watching her crumple to the ground, as she watched Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru leave the shrine grounds. Shippo vowed that he would take care of her. He would shelter, protect, and love her like she did for me when he was a kit. Nothing and no one would make him walk away, not after all the work he did to make sure he survived to see her… and so he stayed.

It was difficult at first. Shippo moved closer to the shrine to be with Kagome more. He called everyday and spoke to the family. He came by every weekend to help clean the shrine. Eventually Kagome embraced her time with him with open arms, and he eventually became her beloved aniki but she refused to see the rest of our small family or even hear about how their time with him was spent while waiting for her to be born. It was sort of a silent agreement between them. He could stay but the others were to stay away.

Shippo tried to ask Kagome about it once; she just froze and told him she needed time. Time to enjoy her era; time to be a teenager, time for school, she just wanted some time without them…like they had time without her.

It hurt to hear her say that but he understood. They had time to grow and change and she wanted the same. So he kept them updated with monthly progress reports. Of course Kagome never knew and if Shippo wanted to stay in her good graces Kagome could never find out.

Kagome immersed herself into school work; determine to graduate with honors and with her friends. It was her way to escape facing them. She needed a new purpose and school gave her one.

Due to all of her absentness her school was planning to keep her behind a grade, but Kagome was persistent. She took classes during the summer and studied every night until the school revoked their decision and allowed her to graduate with her friends.

What was more surprising was when Kagome wasn't studying for school she went back to a secret love. A love none of us even knew she had…dance. Who would have thought, a girl as clumsy as Kagome could dance as graceful as Sesshomaru could fight and with the same passion Inuyasha used to show when he use to protect her.

Dance gave her tranquility that she could not find with him, or anyone, and anyplace since returning to the future.

Kagome practiced dancing as frequently as she could without having it interfere with her studies. She considered herself a contemporary dancer even thought she had trained as ballerina since the age of 12. Through dance she found balance and after awhile she found control. Control over her emotions and her dormant miko abilities.

When Kagome danced her power would surge up and illuminate just under her skin giving her an ethereal glow. In the beginning she would be radioactive for hours after dancing, just to be near her would slightly singe Shippo's skin. With her constant practicing came perfection and with perfection came the ability to bring her powers forth… without having to dance.

She was ecstatic and for the first time Shippo saw a glimpse of the old Kagome, carefree and happy. From there on out she was happier and laughed more. It was like a door had been open and the sad and bitter Kagome was kicked out and replaced by more confident Kagome.

With new confident came a rebellious streak. A streak that granted would have shown itself if she was a normal teenager who did not fall down a well but it was unexpected. Kagome started to go out more, dance more, and came home drunk more, until one night she didn't come home until the following morning.

Kagome had went out the night before with that Hobo guy that Inuyasha hated so much and she came back the next day reeking of him and lacking her innocents. To say Shippo nearly lost his centuries of practice control was an understatement. All he could think about was how could she do this? This wasn't the Kagome he knew.

He had to find a way to keep her safe so he spoke with Inuyasha and begged him to send one of his fangs. Shippo informed the confused and annoyed Inu that he was creating a protection charm for Kagome, in which the aggravated Inu easily agreed. He just forgot to inform him who he was protecting Kagome from…but that was years ago.

Kagome is now a grown women living in New York. Hopefully, she will not be to mad at him that he was returning early from his trip to Japan and bringing the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late post. My muse gave me the FU for a while. I am not really happy with this chapter and may edit it down the line. I also edit chapter 2. My next chapter will be the ending of this story.

Thank you for all of the great reviews!

**Kitten or Alley Cat**

I felt them before I even open the café doors. Their auras washed over me hitting me like waves on the sand. Sango's usually confident aura was tinged with nervousness, my mother's aura was excited, Sesshomaru was annoyed, my brothers was bored, Inuyasha's was angry, and Shippo was scared…and his sorry ass should be.

I planned my show because I knew he would be out of town. Yes, he didn't know that small detailed that but he knew better to bring "them" around.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn it to hell." Kagome grunted out trying to get her pounding heart back under control.

"Now, now, kitten. You know I love it when you talk dirty to me," a deep husky voice growled in her ear as she was pulled back into a hard muscular chest by a clawed hand holding her stomach.

Kane, a six foot tall lion demon with a shaggy gold brown mane, piercing green eyes and a body that screamed lick me. This demon basically oozed sexiness, better yet, if sex had a god he would be it.

The God of Sex and he is my best-friend, pack-mate, dance partner, and off and on again lover.

"He's here Kane and so is Shippo. He must have brought them back with him," Kagome sighed as she melted into his hard frame. "Why today of all days".

"Relax kitten, we are going to go in, give our troops a lets go get them speech, and then we will deal with the ancients. We are on a timeline today because of the show, so they will not be in your graces for long. Plus, I am here, if it gets to be too much for you, we will leave," Kane purred, as he gently ran his claws back and forth over her exposed mid drift. Calming Kagome and renewing his scent on her exposed skin.

Taking a much needed deep breath, Kagome entered the cafe and a cheer of her name by her fellow dancers immediately placed a smile to her lips. Ignoring the stares that the loud cheers brought her way, including the ones of her family sitting on the left side of the café, Kagome bowed as Kane drastically presented her to their friends.

This was how I made it. By building a new support system and by having people in my life that understood that words were not always needed. My fellow dancers understood the kind of peace I found when dancing. It was a release of pent up emotions. A way to cry without shedding tears, to be angry without taking a tantrum, and to dream with my eyes open.

Having Shippo stay with me when the well closed was great but it also hurt. He reminded me of everything I lost, sacrificed, and gained when the well closed. It wasn't his fault that I lost myself along the way of helping others. But I like to think I found my way back, I am just a little more selfish and a little less giving of myself to others.

"First of all, let me say thank you. If it wasn't for everyone's willingness to expose some of their most intimate secrets, dreams, hopes, and fears we would not have a show to perform today. I know "Pages from my Diary" will be a huge success tonight. Hopefully, the first of many!" Kagome excitedly stated to her friends as they cheered from their seats around a long table.

"Now please enjoy breakfast it is on the house courtesy of Leona and you know she does not give out anything for free," Kagome and her friends laughed as her pack-sister Leona stuck out her tongue.

"So kitten, are you ready to go face the music?" Kane whispered into her ear as he passed her a Pomegranate mimosa.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but you may want to keep these coming" Kagome grimaced as she sipped on her liquid courage. I should have known Inuyasha would eventually find someone else but to choose Sango, my sister, had hurt me more than Inuyasha leaving to secretly see Kikyo all those year ago. The romantic side of me had hope that he would wait for me… Stupid me.

With her liquid courage in one hand, and Kane in the other, Kagome gracefully walked slowly to the table hosting her family and past friends. Never making contact with anyone at the table, Kagome walked right into her mother's open and welcoming arms.

"I missed you momma. What brings you here?" Kagome whispered into her mother's ear as she stepped back from their embrace.

"Leo informed me of your performance and wanted to fly me into New York to see you. Lucky for me Shippo was at the Shrine and offered to take me back with him," Misaki Higurashi stated as she took in Kagome's appearance. Kagome was wearing a white hooded terry cloth shirt that zippered in the front and stopped right underneath her ample breast. Exposing her tanned and tone stomach. Her top was paired with khaki's short that displayed her long lean legs and flip flops.

"Tell me my dear, when did you get that tattoo?" As she raised one eye brow and looked back at Kane. "And why in heaven name Kane did you allow her to do it?"

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. As you know, no one tells Kagome what to do, especially me." Kane stated as he walked around Kagome to embrace her mom.

"Yes mother, I am older enough to make my own decision. Plus Kane tattooed this lovely piece of art for me," Kagome smiled as Kane backed away from her mother to avoid being hit.

"Cool sis, what is it," Sota asked as he got up from his seat to embrace his sister and get a better view of her tattoo.

"It is the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Toma acts as a seed, and from that seed these vine spirals from just above me hip where the first flower is and continues up my ribs. Displaying smaller purple flowers on the vine and two butterflies" Kagome stated as she twisted to give her brother a better view.

"Why does your butterfly have the kittens face displayed in side its body?" A deep baritone voice called from the other side of the table. But before Kagome could answer Sesshomaru's question Kane smooth voice answered.

"It is not a kitten it is a lioness and it is symbolic. Many believe Kagome is too delicate, like a butterfly, in need of shelter and protection. Anyone who knows her knows that her needing protection is false. She has a strength that could and has rival the strongest of demons and since she is part of our pride it was only fitting that the face you see be a lioness. Not to mention the whole butterfly effect theory. She was the butterfly in your era to make sure changes happened in this one," Kane shrugged nonchalantly.

"But she is already part of a pack she has no need for a pride," Sesshomaru casually stated as he stared at Kagome. Hoping she understood the message he was trying to convey with in his words. She was their family whether she wanted to be or not, yet Kagome continued to hide behind barriers.

For the short time he spent with her in the pass, he could see how is younger brother could be so armored with her. She was warm and caring yet she could be a force to be reckoned with if someone she cherished was harmed. Some where along the way, he grew to admire and respect her. Even desired her at times, although he would deny it if asked.

"It is very nicely done," Sango interjected cutting Sesshomaru from his thoughts before an argument could get out of hand. She didn't want a fight to break out. This was the first time Kagome willing addressed them and she was not going to have it ruined with an Alpha pissing contest. She missed the women she considered her sister and wanted nothing more then to reconnect with her and find out why she pushed them away in the first place.

"Thank you," Both Kagome and Kane answered as they sat down at the table and laughed.

"Misaki, my dear, you have arrived," a middle age man appearing to be in his early fifties joyfully stated. He stood at six-one with short dirty blonde hair and laughing green eyes. As soon as he was close enough he lovingly kisses Misaki on the cheek. Turning to Kagome and placing a kiss on the head. "You are right Kane; Kagome is every inch a lioness. She proved that when she saved Leona," Leo stated as he peered at the other members of the table.

"Hello everyone, I am glad you could make it to Kagome show," Leo beamed looking affectionately at Kagome.

"Hello father," Both Kagome and Kane said as they stared at Misaki's blushing face.

"Father?" Sango repeated as she arched her brow, confused as to why Kagome was calling this demon father.

"Saved Leona?" Inuyasha repeated as stared at Kagome intensely. The summer breeze from the open window brought her scent to him as she sat across from him. She reeked of that damn lion demon but God she was beautiful. Her hair was longer and curler then before and was currently in a loose ponytail over her right shoulder as some of her shorter hair framed her face. Her face had lost that childish appearance. She was taller, leaner, and had a body that could put several models to shame.

He wanted so bad to rip that fuckers arm from around Kagome's shoulders, but he silently stay seated trying to remain calm. He had waited. First he waited 500 years for her to complete her destiny on the other side of the well. Then when he thought he could finial have his happily ever after, she pushed him away. The way she broke down that day would forever stay branded in his mind. It was like she came back with post traumatic stress disorder and she wouldn't let him close enough to help. So he passed the time fucking one faceless girl after another until he could have the women of his dreams back in his arms.

But it seemed that she hadn't waited. She moved on when she was supposed to get better and reunite with him. Now, he is sitting here watching some other pitiful demon comfort her when it should be him. _Not today. She won't push me away again today. Today is the day Kagome comes back to where she belongs, whether she wants to or not because waiting anymore after today is no longer an option, _Inuyasha thought as he patiently awaited an answer to his question. No longer will he wait for her to make a move, not when the demon next to her was trying to take his place in her life.

"Wow look at the time, Kane we have to go prepare for our show. Like right now!" Kagome nervously said to Kane as she stood to depart the table. Sitting around them made my usual cool and confident self restless. Sesshi with his not so subtle messages, Sango with her nervous aura beating against me non-stop since I sat down and then there was Inuyasha.

His intense stare were not only making me jittery but his nearness was making it hard to concentrate. If I am not careful I could loose myself in those amber depths and fall back into old habits of pinning away for a man/demon I could never have. I have to remember he is not mine and never will be.

"Non-sense Kitten, you have plenty of time", Leo stated as he patted the seat Kagome just stood from. "Don't be so modest and tell your friends how you came to be apart of our pride", Leo affectionately stated as he smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome, I thought you said you met Leona here at the diner" Shippo cautiously stated. The moment Kagome came through the door he felt her anger simmering underneath the surface. Afraid to face her anger he had stayed quite trying not to draw attention to himself. Now, he was a little angry himself. She had lied to him. She had gotten herself into danger and lied about it.

"Well you see, I umm…." Kagome stated her heart nervously pounding in her chest.

"I was surrounded in an alley trying to protect myself and my unborn cub against some demons that weighted for me to leave the café so they could rob me," A seductive voice stated from behind Kagome. Turning was a beautiful Amazon blond with emerald colored eyes.

Coming around the chair to sit across Kagome lap, Leona put an arm around Kagome's neck and affectionately rubbed her cheek against Kagome's cheek. Before addressing the rest of the table and sneering in Shippo's directions.

"I had managed to take one demon out but not before I was injured. The next thing I remember, I was surrounded by a warm pearlescent dome and Kagome was standing right behind the two demons. She some how managed to freeze them in place and with a touch poof they were dust. The entire process must have drained her miko powers because before I knew it the dome was gone and she was swaying on her feet," Leona casually stated as she got up from Kagome's lap to once again stand behind her.

"When I got there, Kitten still had some fight left in her because she turned to me and was about to attack until Leona told her I was okay, that is when she collapsed and was brought to the house. She has been apart of our pride ever since," Kane affectionately stated as he rubbed the back of Kagome's head.

"WHAT!! You idiot! You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse killed. Shippo you were suppose to be watching her," Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his chair knocking it down and drawing everyone's attention in the restaurant to their table. He could no longer sit there listening to how she almost got herself in danger for these overgrown feline and watch as they continue to touch her. It was time to take her home and make sure she understood what pack she belongs too.

"Inu stop," Sango desperately asked as she also got up to place a hand on Inuyasha to refrain him from anymore damage he may cause. She had been sitting here quietly hoping for an opening to speak with Kagome but it looks like that will no longer happen with Inuyasha taking a tantrum.

Hisses could be heard at the table as Leona was preparing to attack. She knew about Kagome's association with these mutts and refuses to allow her sister to be hurt by these mongrels any longer. But her brother's figure blocker her way and her father's arms around her own kept her from attacking.

"How dare you," Kagome silently stated as she also rose from her seat.

"The only idiot I see here is you. You are no longer my protector and I am no longer part of this pack," Kagome stated as she looked at Sesshoumaru and a now quite Inuyasha.

"Mother. Father. I will see you to tomorrow. After the show I will be hosting a party at my place and will not able to spent more time with you," Kagome stated quietly as she started stepped away from table.

"Oh, before I forget. Sango congratulations on mating both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I wish you three all the best," and with that last statement Kagome and Kane left the restaurant.

"Young one, know that Kagome knows how to protect herself. She has immense spiritual powers and Kane has been training her in combat. She is a force not to be reckoned with," Leo said sending a disapproving look at Inuyasha.

"How could she have known about our mating," Sango said in shocked and upset. This was not how she wanted Kagome to find out. They were supposed to have an intelligent conversation where she explained to Kagome how Inuyasha, her and Sesshoumaru ended up her mate.

"She has always been able to see the bond of family and friends. She never really understood the connections she saw but as she gained more control over her powers the connections became clearer," Misaki explained upset about her daughter sudden departure.

"This is why she wanted time away from us, why she had such a negative reactions when she saw us in this era," Sesshoumaru stated as he looked at Inuyasha and Sango.

"Come my dear, the road these four have ahead of them is a long one and they must figure it out on their own," Leo stated as he grabbed Misaki hand and lead Kagome's human family away from the table.

"Us four," Shippo question, confused and upset about what just happen.

"Sorry aniki, but you just betrayed Kags trust by bringing them here," Sota stated as he walked away knowing that they will figure out away to make up with his sister. Hopefully…


End file.
